


Les Fées

by Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Clumsiness, Dysfunctional Family, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 10. Il était une fois, deux frères, Tetsurou et Suguru qui vivaient sous le joug de leur mère tyrannique qui favorisait l'un au profit de l'autre. La rencontre avec un être féérique maladroit va changer leurs vies. Yaoi. BoKuro, DaishouKen, LevYaku.Haikyuu! et Les Fées ne m'appartiennent pas.





	Les Fées

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou, voici le neuvième conte de fées qui est une réécriture des Fées de Charles Perrault. A la base, j'ai connu ce conte par le biais d'une réécriture de Pierre Gripari issue de ses recueils des contes de la rue Broca et intitulée La fée du robinet (qui est tordante d'ailleurs). Là, je m'inspire comme d'habitude du conte original et c'est lié à la réècriture de Cendrillon. Au programme, cela sera du BoKuro, du DaishouKen et un peu de YakuLev.
> 
> D'ailleurs, c'est le dernier conte que j'écris après, je mets la série Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées en stand-by pour commencer ma fic Omegaverse Kuroko's Basket qui s'intitulera Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue de même que pour la boite à requêtes, j'écris celles qui me restent puis je mets la boite en stand-by le temps de finir L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et je commencerai à reprendre des requêtes et à réécrire les contes dès que j'écrirai Cutie Pie VS Eleganza (qui sera une fic TsukiHina, YamaKage, IwaOi, YakuNoya et KuroDai avec d'autres couples secondaires). Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, dans un petit village tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal où les villageois se préoccupaient plus du temps qu'il allait faire (pour protéger les récoltes) ou des derniers ragots qu'autre chose. Les lavendières en profitèrent d'ailleurs de commérer au sujet de la veuve, une femme alpha qui avait jadis l'habitude de faire le linge avec elles, qui habitait dans une maison à l'abandon située à deux kilomètres du bourg.

Elle était devenue acariatre et aigrie depuis la mort de son époux et rejetait tous sur son fils omega cadet, Tetsurou, qui passait son temps à faire les corvées ménagères à la maison. Tout le monde au village aimait ce jeune homme qui faisait preuve d'une sympathique bonhommie à chaque fois qu'il venait faire le marché et le voir aussi maltraité par sa mère les les rassurait toujours en leur disant qu'elle n'était qu'une alpha emplie de tristesse et rancoeur suite au décès de son compagnon omega qui fut son père, ne faisant ainsi que rejeter ses amers sentiments.

Cependant, la veuve eut un autre fils, l'ainé, un alpha du nom de Suguru, dont le visage rappelait un serpent, qui fut élevé à son image et sur lequel elle n'arrêtait pas de tarir d'éloges. Ainsi, ce dernier méprisait son jeune frère et faisait toujours en sorte de bien se faire voir de leur mère, surtout depuis que leur père avait disparu.

Tetsurou ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être ainsi et il ne put s'empêcher d'admettre une amère vérité : du temps où leur père omega était encore en vie, Tetsurou et Suguru avaient à peine existé aux yeux de leur génitrice mais depuis qu'ils l'avaient tous trois perdu, celle-ci s'accrochait désespéremment à quelque chose. Son frère ainé ne faisait que vouloir l'affection de leur mère qu'il avait éperdument cherché à avoir depuis l'enfance. Petit, il n'avait pas été pas aussi méchant.

En tous cas, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait cette situation. Cela dit, leur mère s'était mis à le gater, le faisant même manger à ses cotés alors qu'enfants, ils avaient l'habitude de manger tous deux à la cuisine pendant qu'elle dinait avec leur père, qu'elle avait chéri comme on chérissait une poupée.

Il fallait dire que celui-ci avait été connu pour être l'omega le plus beau du village et malheureusement pour lui Tetsurou avait hérité de ses traits, ce qui attirait davantage les foudres de sa mère, qui ne supportait pas de voir une vulgaire copie de son mari bien-aimé.

Le noiraud dégusta donc avec délice le ragout qu'il avait si bien préparé, assis dans la cuisine, près de la fenêtre où son ami Kenma vint le voir. "Ah salut, Kenma, salua-t-il pendant que ce dernier se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comment se passent tes expériences?

\- Je suis à cours d'ingrédients, répondit-il simplement, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir endiguer l'épidémie qui a lieu dans le royaume voisin."

Kenma était un jeune sorcier omega qui vivait reclus dans une cabane situé en pleine foret. Tetsurou et lui avaient sympathisé quand ils étaient petits, de même que Suguru d'ailleurs qui rentra dans la cuisine, les écuelles vides à la main : "Eh, frérot, fais la vaisselle, ordonna-t-il posant brutalement les récipients dans l'évier avant de prendre un ton tout sucre tout miel lorsqu'il vit le sorcier, bonsoir, Kenma. Ça va bien?

\- Je ne trouve pas ce qu'il me faut pour réaliser un antidote, fit platement Kenma, et arrête de traiter à ton frère de cette manière, cela risque de se retourner contre toi si cela continue."

Suguru poignarda Tetsurou du regard comme si c'était lui le fautif : "Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble chercher ce dont tu as besoin?, éluda-t-il pour éviter de se fâcher, cela nous fera une petite balade.

\- Non, merci, refusa froidement le sorcier, je vais me débrouiller, la voix criarde de la veuve appela l'ainé des deux frères, ta mère t'appelle, je crois."

Suguru pinça brièvement ses lèvres avant de répondre d'un ton tout mielleux : "J'arrive, mère.

\- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que Suguru redevient le gentil grand frère que j'ai connu, soupira Tetsurou, tu as besoin de quoi pour ta potion?, demanda-t-il ensuite, j'ai des simples séchées dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies du venin de serpent, affirma Kenma en soupirant, en temps normal, je m'en serai moqué mais là, des milliers de vies sont en jeu. Surtout que les reptiles sont rares dans le secteur et je ne peux pas laisser la cabane sans surveillance. Suguru est trop obnibulé par votre mère pour la garder."

Tetsurou eut un petit sourire moqueur qui cachait sa frustration. Suguru et Kenma s'aimaient depuis l'enfance mais le décès de leur père avait eu pour effet de les éloigner. Le noiraud ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici non plus. Sa mère serait capable de traiter son grand frère de la même façon qu'elle le faisait avec lui s'il s'absentait. "Tu trouveras une solution, j'en suis sûr, le rassura-t-il.

Kenma hocha la tête en guise de remerciement bien qu'il n'y crut pas trop. Il espérait qu'Akaashi, le conseiller du roi, serait patient.

Toutefois, quelque chose allait changer le cours de leur vie.

Lev ronchonna en regardant les villageois qui ne pouvaient le voir là, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine vide. En tant qu'être féérique, il devait veiller sur les autres et, impatient d'entamer sa première mission officielle, Lev avait décidé de voler de ses propres ailes de libellule et s'était téléporté chez les humains afin de vite trouver une personne susceptible d'avoir besoin de lui mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être emprisonné par une fontaine enchantée après avoir bu un peu d'eau dedans.

Son ancien professeur, Yaku-san, était venu à son secours et lui avait expliqué que cette fontaine était une création d'une sorcière qui souhaitait piéger des fées. "Il faut que tu accomplisses une mission ici pour t'en défaire, lui avait-il ensuite déclaré, c'est la seule solution. Cela t'apprendra à foncer tête baissée."

Lev fit encore la moue à ce souvenir. "Mais comment vais-je faire? Personne ne me voit...Et j'ai soif!, se plaignit-il en se recroquevillant encore plus. Bien entendu, l'eau de la fontaine était vide et il y en avait une autre juste en face où les habitants du village se servaient pour s'approvisionner en eau. De quoi avoir encore plus envie de boire. "Grrr, pourquoi je peux pas bouger?

\- Ça va?"

Lev leva ses yeux verts sur un homme aux cheveux noirs qui sentait bon la fraise sauvage. Il a une sacrée coupe de cheveux par contre mais attends...Il peut me voir? Ça doit être lui la personne dont je dois m'occuper. "Euh j'ai très soif, répondit le grand être féérique en dissimulant ses ailes de libellule, je peux avoir un peu d'eau?"

Tetsurou dévisagea le jeune homme devant lui. Il était très grand pour un alpha mais bien jeune aussi et il pouvait très bien se servir lui-même. Soit, il lui donnerait à boire. Après tout, sa mère l'avait éjecté de la maison de bonne heure pour cette raison donc il pouvait bien faire ça pour une autre personne. Le noiraud prit donc un des pichets présents près de la fontaine publique et le remplit d'eau fraiche.

"Merci, fit Len en prenant ensuite le récipient que l'omega lui tendit, aaaah! Je me sens revivre, s'enthousiasma-t-il après avoir bu tout le pichet, il faut que je vous offre quelque chose en retour.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Tetsurou en remplissant le seau d'eau, je n'ai fait que te donner à boire.

\- C'est mon devoir de le faire en tant qu'être féérique, insista Lev en faisant sortir ses ailes de libellule d'un gris argenté à la grande surprise de Tetsurou, bon voyons, réfléchit-il en sortant sa baguette, je sais! Comme tu es pauvrement vétu, je pense que tu dois être dans le besoin donc à chaque mot que tu prononceras, une pierre précieuse sortira de ta bouche.

\- Hein?" Tout d'abord, le noiraud était étonné de voir un être féérique ici (d'aucun savait que ceux-ci aidaient plutôt les princes et les princesses), ensuite celui-ci faisait preuve d'une franchise qui frisait l'insolence et maintenant..."Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?, lui demanda-t-il en voyant avec stupeur qu'il crachait en effet des rubis, des saphirs et des diamants à chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. "Et voilà!, s'émerveilla Lev, heureux de voir son prodige se réaliser, tu vas voir, cela va t'améliorer la vie. Fais-en bon usage."

Tetsurou lui lança un regard incrédule mais au moins cela améliorerait la qualité de vie de la maison. Il le remercia non sans cracher un diamant en même temps. Quelque chose me dit que ce don va surtout me causer des ennuis.

Lev, de son coté, jubilait à l'idée d'avoir accompli sa mission. L'être féérique avait aidé quelqu'un dans le besoin donc il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cette foutue fontai...A peine tenta-t-il de s'éloigner qu'un champ de force l'attira de nouveau contre la fontaine magique. "Ce n'est pas vrai! J'ai accompli ma mission pourtant."

Lev s'assit de nouveau sur le rebord en faisant la moue. Il était tenté d'appeler Yaku-san à la rescousse mais le connaissant, il dirait : "Débrouille-toi tout seul." Autant attendre alors.

Pendant ce temps, la mère de Tetsurou et Suguru eut un changement d'attitide en apprenant le nouveau don de son fils. Elle s'était même mise à le traiter de nouveau comme son enfant, délaissant ainsi Suguru qui se retrouva vite relégué aux corvées, ce qui ne lui plut guère. Il rejeta bien sur sa rancoeur sur son frère cadet et Tetsurou ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir là-dessus.

Malheureusement, Kenma était trop occupé pour passer les voir et apaiser la colère de son grand frère. Suguru fit donc la vaisselle et la cuisine (après tout, il avait passé son enfance ici), usant de son aigreur pour mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage. Au même moment, Tetsurou dut entretenir la conversation pendant que leur mère l'écoutait en faisant mine d'être interressée après avoir mis une écuelle afin de recueillir les pierres précieuses qui tombaient à chaque mot que son fils cadet disait.

Le noiraud savait qu'elle n'était redevenue gentille que pour son don et il fut très tenté de partir mais qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait de Suguru s'il partait? Il avait beau être méchant à son égard, il n'en était pas moins son frère. Ainsi, le manège dura plusieurs jours, Tetsurou bavardant sans relâche, sa mère criant à Suguru de ramener de l'eau quand son fils cadet eut soif à force de trop parler.

Le fils alpha en eut de plus en plus marre, tempestant contre son petit frère quand il le pouvait et se noyant de plus en plus dans un chagrin sans nom, énervé de voir leur mère faire preuve de favoritisme tout ça parce que monsieur crachait des bijoux. Kenma n'était pas là non plus, ce qui le rendit encore plus amer. Cependant, ils purent ainsi partagé de meilleurs repas, se vêtir d'habits de bonne facture et d'avoir des meubles d'excellente qualité. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas à leur mère, elle en voulut encore plus et en s'apercevant que Tetsurou s'épuisait à force de converser, la veuve décida d'envoyer Suguru à la fontaine afin que l'être fééroque lui octroie un don. "Pourquoi ne pas demander à Tetsurou?, railla-t-il en récurrant la vaisselle, il lui donnera certainement le pouvoir de transformer en or tous les objets qu'il touche.

\- Es-tu stupide?, hurla-t-elle, un être féérique ne peut donner qu'un seul don par personne. Maintenant, tu y vas."

Suguru soupira et quitta la maison en grognant, le seau à la main.

Lev continua de contempler avec ennui les habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Bon saaang, combien de temps je vais encore rester ici?...Et j'ai encore soif! Un alpha arriva à la fontaine d'en-face alors de forte méchante humeur au point que les autres villageois s'éloignèrent à sa rencontre. Il le toisait aussi hautainement de ses yeux verts en amande. Ah, lui aussi peut me voir.

L'ëtre féérique décida quand même de tenter sa chance : "Hé, tu peux me donner à boire?"

Suguru fut encore plus faché. Déjà qu'il devait accomplir cette sale besogne, et maintenant, on lui ordonnait encore autre chose. Le fait qu'il fut un être féérique l'indifférait. "Débrouille-toi pour en avoir. Tu es assez grand pour te lever, non? La fontaine est juste en face."

Cette remarque facha Lev. S'il pouvait sortir de cette fontaine enchantée, il l'aurait fait déjà depuis longtemps. "Vu que tu n'es pas sympa avec moi et que ton visage me fait penser à celui d'un serpent, déclara-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique, tu en cracheras à chaque mot que tu prononceras."

Suguru haussa les épaules et partit une fois le seau rempli d'eau. Bien entendu, la veuve accueillit mal la nouvelle. "Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici, vociféra-t-elle, hors de ma vue." L'alpha sortit de la maison avec résignation. Kenma avait raison, sa méchanceté s'était retournée contre lui mais cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le caractère de sa mère. Au moins, Tetsurou aurait "l'affection" qu'il aurait du avoir, après tout son frère le méritait plus que lui. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici, à l'entrée de la maison.

"Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara Tetsurou en crachant à chaque fois des pierres précieuses qu'il lui donna, je vais voyager jusqu'au royaume voisin. D'après Kenma, le roi a très peu d'argent dans sa trésorerie. D'ailleurs, vu que tu craches des serpents, notre ami sorcier aura besoin de toi."

Suguru ne dit mot. Il ne savait pas si Kenma allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts vu la façon dont il avait traité Tetsurou mais cela vallait le coup d'essayer. Il hocha la tête et salua son frère de la main avant de partir dans la forêt.

Le noiraud jeta un deenier coup d'oeil dans ce qui avait été son foyer. Leur mère avait de quoi subvenir à ses besoins maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Néanmoins, à peine qu'il gagna la route qui menait au royaume qu'elle se fit mordre par une vipère que Suguru avait malencontreusement craché avant qu'elle ne le jette dehors.

Kenma fronça les sourcils en regardant la dernière potion qu'il avait crée. L'épidémie s'était stabilisée dans le royaume mais pas au point de l'enrayer entièrement. Comment allait-il faire pour...? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa cabane. Le sorcier l'ouvrit pour découvrir un Suguru en pleurs. "Qu'y a-t-il, Suguru?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude pendant qu'il l'invita à s'asseoir.

L'alpha lui raconta ce qui leur était arrivé à Tetsurou et lui tout en crachant des serpents à chaque mot pour le plus grand bonheur du sorcier qui les recueillit dans un seau. "Je sais que je le mérite, s'attrista Suguru, mais...

\- Au contraire, le don de Tetsurou et le tien sont tous deux une bénédiction pour le royaume situé non loin d'ici. Les serpents vont me permettre de guérir ses habitants et Tetsurou va contribuer à enrichir la trésorerie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ajouta-t-il en croisant son regard inquiet, le roi est quelqu'un de très gentil...Voire trop gentil."

Suguru fut soulagé de voir cette punition servir à quelque chose, néanmoins il se demandait si Kenma voulait encore de lui. "Est-ce que je peux rester à tes cotés?, demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux, j'ai été abominable envers mon frère.

\- Si tu t'en aies rendu compte, murmura Kenma en le prenant dans ses bras, c'est l'essentiel et oui, je veux que tu deviennes mon compagnon."

Suguru se laissa aller en rendant son étreinte, humant avec délice l'odeur terreuse de l'omega qui allait si bien avec celle émanant de cette forêt. "Je t'aime, Kenma, murmura-t-il pour s'excuser ensuite du nombre de serpents qui sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Moi aussi, Suguru, fit Kenma en l'embrassant tendrement, par contre, j'aurai bien besoin d'aide pour mettre les serpents dans un bocal, le temps que je récolte leurs venins."

Suguru hocha la tête en souriant et l'aida dans cette tâche. Il pensa à Tetsurou et lui souhaita lui aussi de trouver le bonheur.

Pendant ce temps, Suguru se reposa dans une des auberges présentes dans la cité du royaume. Il avait pu se payer une chambre assez confortable après que l'aubergiste se fut excusé de la qualité de celle-ci. Kenma avait raison sur le fait que le royaume sombrait petit à petit dans la misère : la plupart des habitations étaient délabrés et même ceux qui y vivaient firent geise mine.

Cependant personne n'en voulait au roi qui avait tenté d'aider des royaumes dans des situations pirent que la sienne en dépit de sa propre cité qui menaçait non seulement d'être en proie à la disette mais étaot aussi sujette à une épidémie de grippe assez virulente. Le noiraud décida donc d'aller le voir demain.

Keiji Akaashi regarda les registres en soupirant. Les paysans du comté leur offraient des vivres de bon coeur sans rien attendre en retour. "Le roi Bokuto a été si généreux avec nous", lui avaient-ils dit mais cette situation ne peut plus durer. Comment allait-il payer la garde et aider la guilde marchande? La qualité des produits en patissait. Heureusement que Kozume lui avait envoyé des cageots entiers d'antidote pour guérir l'épidémie, il avait envoyé la garde les distribuer aux habitants après en avoir donné une fiole à Bokuto-san. Le pauvre souverain était cloué dans son lit en ce moment en train de se remettre de la maladie qui sévissait en ce moment.

Un discret coup à la porte le fit lever les yeux : "Entrez.

\- Akaashi, déclara Konoha en entrant dans le cabinet, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterai voir notre roi. On va dire qu'il est la solution à notre problème."

Keiji fut en effet intrigué. "Je vais le voir."

La nuit tombée, Koutarou Bokuto but tant bien que mal la potion que lui avait donné Saru après son repas mais qu'il avait rechigné à prendre. Malheureusement, la fièvre le prit au milieu de la nuit. "Beuuurk, Pudding-kun devrait faire quelque chose pour le goût." Au moins, il allait mieux. Une délicieuse odeur de fraise sauvage plana dans l'air. "Etrange, il n'y a pas d'omega au palais."

Le roi alpha prit quand même la décision d'aller fureter dans les couloirs de son chateau. Akaashi devait certainement dormir à l'heure qu'il est donc il choisit plutôt de se diriger vers la source de cette délicate senteur sucrée. Koutarou entra alors dans une chambre où dormit l'omega à qui l'odeur appartenait...Et autant dire que le roi eut immédiatement le coup de foudre bien qu'il ne vit son visage qui fut emmitouflé dans l'oreiller qu'il était en train de tenir.

L'alpha se risqua de soulever la couverture ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller l'endormi. Tetsurou se retint de donner un coup de pied à l'intrus. Akaashi-san l'avait recueilli et ils avaient discuté tandis qu'il avait rempli le coffre de la trésorerie assez rapidement. Néanmoins, aussi utile qu'était son don, il commençait à en avoir marre.

Cependant, il y avait plus important, à savoir qui était cet alpha qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre. Il sent bon en tout cas, son odeur fait penser à de la réglisse. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'empressa-t-il de dire, mais tu sens tellement bon. Je me demandais d'où venait cette odeur. Je suis Koutarou Bokuto, celui qui gouverne ce royaume...Enfin, même si Akaashi m'aide beaucoup. Enchanté."

Tetsurou s'assit sur le lit puis alluma une bougie pour croiser un regard noisette rieur qui le fit immédiatement sourire. Akaashi lui avait dit que le roi était d'un naturel joyeux et il est vrai que cet alpha lui plaisait beaucoup à l'oeil avec son corps athlétique et ses cheveux aux nuances de noir et de blanc. "Tetsurou, répondit simplement en crachant un rubis sous l'oeil émerveillé de Koutarou.

\- Ouah! Comment t'as fait?"

Le noiraud se mit alors à raconter son histoire. Koutarou fut heureux de connaitre un ami de Pudding-kun et attristé aussi de sa situation même si elle l'aide beaucoup. Il avait envie de plus le connaitre. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit à bavarder, Bokuto ayant pris un seau pour éviter que le pauvre Tetsurou se retrouve sur un lit de pierres précieuses.

Quelques mois plus tard, le royaume avait retrouvé son éclat : les habitants étaient guéris et toutes les maisons avaient été rénovées. Akaashi put enfin faire du commerce à l'extèrieur, ce qui améliora la qualité de vie au château. Tetsurou et Koutarou, maintenant mariés et compagnons l'un de l'autre, coulèrent des jours tranquilles. L'omega s'était fait à sa condition et fut même content d'avoir revu Suguru qui était venu le voir avec Kenma, et, à son grand étonnement, celui-ci ne crachait plus de serpents. Son grand frère s'excusa auprès de lui et lui annonça la mort de leur mère, empoisonnée par une vipère, de même qu'ils décidèrent de renouer leur relation fraternelle, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Kenma et lui étaient maintenant heureux et pères d'un enfant.

Lui-même en attendait un de Koutarou bien qu'il attendit un peu pour lui faire la surprise. Le roi appris la nouvelle un soir pendant qu'ils se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le roi trouvait son époux bien silencieux. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tetsu-kun? Tu as l'air bien calme, ces derniers temps."

Le noiraud était heureux aux cotés de ce roi si gentil mais un peu trop naïf. Il l'aidait beaucoup à prendre les bonnes décisions et assistait Akaashi dans ses travaux aussi tout en expliquant au souverain de quoi il s'agissait. Tetsurou aimait sa constante bonne humeur et son coté certes un peu trop affectueux mais touchant. Il l' embrassa tendrement avant de lui prendre la main pour la mettre sur son ventre. "Vrai de vrai?"

L'omega hocha la tête puis se fit tendrement étreindre. "On va être papas, Tetsurou!

\- Eh oui, je ne savais pas comment te..." Il s'arrêta en s'apercevant qu'il ne crachait plus de pierres précieuses. "Mon don a disparu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Koutarou en lui embrassant le front, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Et maintenant, on va être une super famille."

Tetsurou lui sourit puis lui donna un tendre baiser en chuchotant un "Je t'aime" contre les lèvres de Koutarou qui y répondit joyeusement. "Moi aussi, Tetsurou."

Lev sentit ses jambes engourdies être soulagées de la douleur. Il avait passé son temps à regarder les villageois et apparemment, ils avaient volé un trésor provenant de la maison d'une veuve afin de reconstruire la fontaine publique qui avait eu du mal à fonctionner. L'être féérique dut content de voir Yaku apparaitre à coté de lui. "Tu as réussi ta mission, Lev, le félicita-t-il dn lui montrant via sa boule de cristal les deux frères vivant chacun leur vie auprès de la personne qu'ils aimaient, tu as rendu heureuse non pas une mais deux personnes. Le patron va être content."

Lev fut content de la nouvelle mais il prit Yaku dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux : "Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

L'être féérique brun lui tapota tendrement le dos tout en lui rendant son étreinte, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Cela avait du être dur pour lui. "Rentrons à la maison."

Lev hocha la tête puis planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Yaku-san avant de se téléporter rapidement, de peur d'avoir des remontrances. "Quel idiot!, rigola doucement Morisuke avant d'en faire de même. Veiller sur Lev était déjà un boulot à plein temps mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout, il aimait cet être féérique si maladroit.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Le prochain conte, La Belle au Bois dormant, sera publié après que j'aurai fini L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. On se revoit pour la requête KageHina and co (que j'ai commencé) et le prologue de la fic Omegaverse Kuroko's Basket. A bientôt. :)


End file.
